Tous les goûts sont dans la nature
by Maloriel
Summary: Mika a quitté le club de kendo de la fac pour rejoindre le club des rôlistes... Et ses anciens camarades, surtout Yû, le prennent plutôt mal. UA. OS. Yaoi.


**Bonjour à tous, et bienvenue !**

 **Ceci est un petit cadeau de Noël pour Alshert, qui a écrit des histoires beaucoup plus intelligentes et poétiques que la mienne sur cet anime :)**

 **Je ne pouvais pas utiliser tous les personnages, alors je n'ai pris que mes préférés :)**

 **C'est très décalé par rapport à l'histoire et l'univers de base, mais disons que j'ai transposé les situations et retranscrit les personnages le plus honnêtement possible par rapport à ce qu'ils m'évoquaient. Ça m'a beaucoup amusé d'écrire ça, et j'espère que ça te fera sourire ;) (et j'ai fait de mon mieux pour ne pas me tromper sur l'orthographe des prénoms (dont j'ai utilisé les versions françaises)... ;)**

 **L'instant musical : un peu de tout, et surtout des musiques d'anime, notamment l'opening 1 de _Owari No Seraph_ , et pour la dernière partie, _27 club_ d'Adore Delano :)**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

I

Trahison ! C'était une trahison ! Comment Mika avait-il pu quitter leurs rangs pour rejoindre ces allumés du club des rôlistes ?! Ces cons passaient leur temps à se pavaner dans leurs fringues de « jeu de rôles grandeur nature », comme s'il n'y avait absolument rien de ridicule à se promener dans une université en costume du dix-neuvième siècle tout en affectant un accent britannique ou allemand chaque fois qu'ils ouvraient la bouche, même pour demander des frites au RU. Ça faisait déjà six mois qu'ils étaient à fond sur un jeu de rôles vampirique et certains ne lâchaient plus leurs fausses canines. Atterrant.

Ce matin-là, Yû ruminait sa rancœur en plantant des coups de dents hargneux dans son croissant, oubliant son café qui refroidissait sur le banc. À côté de lui, Makoto fumait l'une de ses trois cigarettes quotidiennes d'un air blasé. Avec le kendo, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de fumer plus, mais il devenait tellement irascible quand il tentait d'arrêter le tabac que ses camarades l'avaient pratiquement supplié de continuer.

« Je n'aimerais pas être à la place du croissant, constata-t-il en tournant la tête vers Yû.

— Grmpf » répondit de façon semi-audible son camarade.

Makoto fronça les sourcils et tira une longue bouffée sur sa cigarette. Il avait entendu une drôle de rumeur, et il n'avait aucune envie de mettre Yû davantage de mauvaise humeur, mais ils étaient amis et il se sentait coupable de la garder pour lui. Il écrasa son mégot d'un coup de talon, et se lança :

« Tu sais, il paraît que Mika doit du fric à ce type, Ferid... Et Ferid aurait accepté d'annuler la dette à condition que Mika rejoigne son club...

— Hein ?! s'exclama Yû en crachant des miettes sur son jean noir.

— C'est qu'une rumeur, tu sais... Si ça se trouve, Mika est un fana de jeux de rôles et il a pas osé te le dire...

— Attends, pourquoi Ferid tiendrait tant que ça à ce que Mika rejoigne son club débile ?!

— Ben...

— Ben quoi ?! » hurla pratiquement Yû.

Makoto soupira. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours tout expliquer à Yû ? Il ne pouvait pas essayer de réfléchir, pour voir l'effet que ça faisait ?

« Il paraît qu'il a des vues sur lui.

— Des... des... DES VUES SUR LUI ? explosa Yû.

— Ne tire pas sur le messager ! » s'écria Makoto en s'écartant et en levant les mains en signe de paix.

Yû termina son croissant en quatrième vitesse, avala son café d'une traite, se leva et réajusta sa veste.

« Très bien, s'il veut jouer à ce jeu-là... » Il fit craquer ses jointures. « On va voir ce que vaut 'l'escrime de spectacle' contre le kendo.

— Euh, Yû... Tu devrais pas en parler à Mika avant ? »

Mais Yû était déjà parti. Makoto hésita à le rattraper, puis décida qu'il n'avait qu'à se débrouiller tout seul. D'autant que Glenn Ichinose, président du club de kendo et accessoirement petit ami de Makoto, arrivait droit sur lui, apparemment lui aussi de mauvais poil. _Accessoirement_ son petit ami, parce que Glenn avait fait du club une véritable obsession et que parfois, ça donnait des envies de meurtres à Makoto. Et en voyant la tête que tirait Glenn ce matin-là, juste après avoir essuyé les foudres de Yû, il songea sérieusement à s'allumer une autre cigarette. _Ce n'est pas le moment de faiblir au kendo,_ se réprimanda-t-il en tâtant son paquet de clopes à travers son blouson en cuir. _En tout cas, pas si on veut prouver au directeur que notre niveau justifie les subventions..._

Et justement, les subventions étaient le sujet de la mauvaise humeur de Glenn.

« Ce connard de Hiragi a encore menacé de nous couper les vivres, grogna-t-il en s'asseyant. Soit disant qu'on perturbe la discipline et je ne sais quelle connerie... Et maintenant, y a cet abruti de Mika qui rejoint les rôlistes ! Alors que c'était l'un de nos meilleurs éléments ! Nan mais j'te jure...

— Mmh-mmh », approuva distraitement Makoto, qui décida de tenter d'attirer l'attention de Glenn sur un autre sujet. « Sinon, tu viens manger chez moi, ce soir ?

— Quand je pense au boulot que j'ai investi pour ce club, bordel ! Des ingrats, tous !

— J'ai décidé d'arrêter de fumer, essaya ensuite Makoto.

— Des fois c'est à se demander si ça en vaut la peine !

— J'ai couché avec Crowley Eusford...

— M'enfin, ça sert à rien de s'énerver, hein... Ah, pardon, tu disais quelque chose ? »

Dépité, Makoto secoua la tête. Finalement, il décida de l'allumer, cette cigarette.

II

Mika, devoir de l'argent à Ferid ? Et depuis quand ? Bordel, Yû et lui vivaient ensemble, ça devait compter, non ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas au courant de ce genre de trucs ? Certes, c'était une rumeur, mais cela dit, même si c'était faux, ça n'excusait pas cette brusque défection du club de kendo. Comme ça, sans prévenir ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait dans le crâne, Mika ?! Ils risquaient déjà de se faire couper les subventions, d'autant plus avec ce crétin de Glenn qui semblait toujours faire de son mieux pour s'attirer les foudres du directeur. S'il n'était pas aussi arrogant, aussi ! Yû était à peu près sûr de pouvoir largement rivaliser avec lui, mais Glenn ne le laissait jamais faire ses preuves, arguant qu'il avait encore besoin d'entraînement, et que s'il ne savait pas maîtriser ses émotions, il ne parviendrait jamais à rien dans son sacro-saint kendo. Des conneries, oui ! Comme si Glenn était un pro en maîtrise de soi ! Ce qu'il appelait 'maîtrise', au mieux, Yû appelait ça 'se foutre de la gueule de son équipe pour se passer les nerfs'. Crétin de Glenn !

Il débarqua dans le QG de l'asso des rôlistes avec un regard à faire rôtir des dindes en enfer, et pourtant, personne ne lui prêta attention. De petits groupes discutaient çà et là autour des machines à café et des tables jonchées de feuilles de personnages et de dés abandonnés.

Un seul coup d'œil suffit à Yû pour constater que Mika n'était pas là. Par contre, Ferid trônait au fond de la salle, entouré par une petite cour d'étudiants de première année qui buvaient ses paroles. Ben tiens, ça ne l'étonnait même pas. Même si Ferid était _encore plus_ crétin, lui et Glenn, même combat. À croire qu'il suffisait d'arriver en dernière année et d'avoir deux sous de charisme pour convertir les foules.

« FERID ! » gueula-t-il à travers la salle.

L'intéressé tourna vers lui son visage aux traits fins – et merde, c'est qu'il était beau, l'enfoiré – et haussa un sourcil certainement épilé tout en détaillant sa personne insignifiante.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Hyakuya ?

— Savoir ce que tu veux à l'autre Hyakuya, débile !

— Oh, tu veux parler de Mika-chan ? Mais je ne lui veux rien. » Ferid se fit soudain tout mielleux, s'attirant des regards béats d'admiration de sa petite cour. « Que passe-t-il, Yûichiro-kun ? Ton cher et tendre a fini par te laisser en plan ? Non que ça m'étonne, mais enfin, ça me fait de la peine pour toi... »

Malgré lui, Yû piqua un fard.

« Viens me dire ça de plus près, enfoiré ! Mika a pas foutu le camp, mais toi, tu lui veux quelque chose, fais pas semblant ! »

Ferid se leva, puis traversa la salle comme un roi se pavanant au milieu de sa cour.

« Tu es adorable, Yûichiro-kun. Si toute cette comédie concerne l'intégration de Mika-chan à notre association, sache qu'il ne lui en a absolument rien coûté, et qu'il l'a fait de son plein gré.

— C'est vrai qu'il te devait de l'argent ? » demanda Yû avant d'avoir pu s'en empêcher.

Ferid eut un petit rire qu'il dissimula élégamment derrière une main fine aux ongles vernis.

« Allons, allons... Il est déplacé de parler d'affaires personnelles devant tant de témoins... Tu ne crois pas ? »

Yû prit soudainement conscience de tous les regards braqués sur lui, et sentit qu'il allait complètement s'emmêler les pinceaux. Il aurait dû écouter Makoto. Avec Ferid, il fallait la jouer fine. Chose qu'il ne savait pas faire.

« Dis ce que tu veux, enfoiré, mais je t'ai à l'œil. Ça se passera pas comme ça, je te le garantis.

— Vraiment ? C'est que tu me ferais presque peur, Yûichiro-kun... Quand tu te mets en colère comme ça... »

Son sourire moqueur et sa voix trop douce contredisaient totalement ses propos, et Yû sentit la moutarde lui monter au nez. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait faire ? Provoquer une esclandre ? Il risquait simplement de se ridiculiser.

Il lui fallait un plan.

Ce crétin de Glenn était bon pour les plans.

Yû n'avait pas besoin d'être un maître de la manipulation pour savoir qu'il pourrait aisément se servir de la haine vivace vouée aux rôlistes par le président du club de kendo pour parvenir à ses propres fins. Ragaillardi à cette perspective, il gratifia Ferid de son plus beau sourire insolent et lui lança :

« Méfie-toi, Ferid. Si tu marches sur mes plates-bandes, il va t'arrive des emmerdes. On se reverra. »

Il tourna les talons et s'en alla, toujours un peu humilié, mais déterminé à prendre sa revanche.

III

 _BIIIP-BIIIP-BIIIP !_

La main de Mika s'abattit lourdement sur le radio-réveil. Il émergea péniblement d'un marasme de rêves décousus et se tourna vers la machine coupable.

Il écarquilla les yeux.

Mais depuis combien de temps ce truc sonnait, au juste ?! Pourquoi est-ce que Yû ne l'avait pas réveillé ?!

Typique ! Totalement typique ! Mika était prêt à parier que ce soir, Yû lui ferait les yeux doux en prétendant avec toute sa feinte innocence « qu'il n'avait pas voulu le réveiller ». Ou pire, mais encore plus crédible, il aurait simplement oublié qu'il était parti en cours sans lui. Ce ne serait pas la première fois.

Mika râla et se redressa dans le lit, les yeux agressés par la lumière du jour. Il avait déjà raté son premier cours de la journée. Il devait être prêt en dix minutes pour le deuxième. Bien que d'un caractère placide, ce matin-là, il était à peu près sûr de ressentir au moins le quart de la mauvaise humeur qui faisait tempêter Yû presque tous les jours, au moins jusqu'à ce qu'il ait avalé son deuxième café et insulté la moitié de la planète. Mika avait l'habitude de subir ça, mais comme par hasard, quand lui-même avait de bonnes raisons de se plaindre, il n'y avait plus de Yû à l'horizon.

Il parvint à s'extraire tant bien que mal du lit et se força à subir l'agression d'une douche avant de s'habiller, mettre un peu au hasard des affaires dans son sac et filer à la fac.

À peine y avait-il mis les pieds qu'il se retrouva encadré par un René et un Lacus encore plus volubiles que d'ordinaire.

« Dis, Mika, tu viens ce soir, hein ? voulut savoir Lacus en se pendant à son bras.

— Ce soir ? Où ça ? Pour quoi faire ? demanda-t-il confusément.

— La soirée jeu de rôles ! C'est Ferid qui masterise ! On va trop s'amuser !

— Tu verras, tu regretteras pas d'avoir quitté les ringards du club de kendo, renchérit René.

— Et oublie pas tes fringues de vampire, hein ! On est role-play ou on l'est pas !

— Vous, vous êtes role-play toute la journée... » murmura Mika, fatigué d'avance.

Il se demanda une énième fois s'il avait bien fait d'accepter la proposition de Ferid. Ce dont il était certain, en revanche, c'est qu'il avait commis une grosse erreur en s'abstenant d'en parler à Yû, mais maintenant, c'était trop tard... Et puis en même temps, ça aurait été un peu compliqué d'avouer à son petit ami que d'une, il avait une grosse dette envers Ferid, et de deux... qu'il ne s'entendait pas _du tout_ avec les amis de Yû. Il avait rejoint le club de kendo pour lui faire plaisir, mais il ne supportait pas cette bande de braillards arrogants qui ne pensaient qu'à se taper dessus. Les types du club de rôlistes étaient un peu timbrés, il voulait bien le reconnaître, mais au moins, avec eux, tout n'était pas une histoire permanente de rivalité et tout ne se jouait pas à qui frappait le plus vite et le plus fort. Par contre, il était exact qu'il avait un petit souci avec Ferid : cela sautait aux yeux de n'importe qui que le président du club avait le béguin pour lui. De nature timide, Mika peinait à repousser ses avances, et il n'avait pas envie de le vexer. Il lui avait déjà dit que ça ne l'intéressait pas, malheureusement, Ferid Bathory n'était pas du genre à renoncer facilement. Et il savait très bien comment user de ses charmes.

 _Il peut toujours essayer, ça ne fonctionnera pas. Je suis bien avec Yû, et je l'aime._

 _Certes, mais ça n'empêche pas Ferid d'être super séduisant._

 _Oui, mais on s'en fiche ! Il n'aura pas ce qu'il veut, et puis c'est tout !_

 _Parce que ce n'est pas un truc que toi aussi, tu veux ? Au moins un tout petit peu ?_

Bon dieu, que ces voix intérieures étaient pénibles. Comme si celles de Lacus et de René ne suffisaient pas. Les deux amis étaient des gens plutôt sympathiques, et leur côté excentrique avait quelque chose d'attendrissant, mais bon sang qu'ils étaient bavards !

Mika réussit finalement à se débarrasser du duo pour rejoindre sa salle de cours, non sans s'être fait extorquer la promesse de se présenter à 20h pétantes au QG des rôlistes. Tout en s'installant à sa table, Mika secoua la tête de dépit : il avait encore accepté avant de réfléchir. Pourtant, il aurait mieux fait de rentrer chez lui ce soir pour que Yû et lui aient une bonne discussion. Mais maintenant qu'il avait promis...

 _C'est bien ton problème, Mika. Tu ne sais pas dire non. Tu es un idiot._

IV

« Y a une séance jeu de rôles ce soir, et je te parie que Mika aura pas su comment refuser. C'est le moment de frapper fort.

— Et comment tu veux frapper fort, au juste ? » demanda Glenn d'un air ennuyé.

Son bureau était couvert de paperasse sur laquelle il se concentrait mollement. Il n'avait pas la moindre envie de s'occuper de son courrier et de ses formulaires, et Yû venait de lui fournir un prétexte en or pour remettre ça à plus tard, mais c'était hors de question qu'il laisse entendre au jeune brun qu'il lui rendait service.

« Ça, c'est ton boulot ! s'exclama Yû. C'est toi la tête pensante, il paraît ! »

Glenn se renfrogna. Yû venait de le prendre à son propre piège.

« Bon, certes... Voilà ce qu'on va faire. On va récupérer Mika en deux temps. Deux défis. L'un selon nos règles, l'autre selon les leurs. On trouvera une partie neutre pour arbitrer.

— Pourquoi on jouerait selon leurs règles ?

— Par souci d'équité, expliqua Glenn. Comme ça, ils pourront pas dire qu'on les aura embobinés. Et je vois pas comment ces idiots pourraient nous battre, quelle que soit la façon dont ils choisissent de combattre.

— Hmm... Et la partie 'selon nos règles', ce serait quoi, alors ? »

Glenn eut un sourire machiavélique.

« D'après Makoto, t'as dit 'on va voir ce que vaut l'escrime de spectacle contre le kendo'.

— Tu penses à des duels.

— Tout juste. Disons un point par touche. Les connaissant, eux, ils vont sûrement nous faire participer à l'une de leurs séances de jeu de rôle. Et là, faudra être malin.

— Mais j'y connais rien en jeux de rôles ! protesta Yû.

— Et tu n'es pas particulièrement malin, compléta Glenn. Mais peu importe. Comme on va gagner la première manche, ce sera moi qui vais masteriser.

— Hein ?! Tu sais faire ça ?

— J'ai un passé... pas des plus reluisants...

— Hum-hum... je vois...

— Je m'occupe d'organiser la rencontre. Je t'appelle plus tard.

— Ok ! »

Makoto, dont personne n'avait remarqué la présence, soupira pour la énième fois de la journée. Il ne la sentait pas du tout, cette histoire...

V

Ce soir-là, au QG des rôlistes, la stupéfaction de Mika fut à la hauteur de l'effet qu'espéraient produire ses anciens camarades du club de kendo.

« Mais... Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?! » balbutia le blond en regardant la fine équipe débarquer dans la salle, toute fière.

« Ferid t'a rien dit ? Pff, ça m'étonne pas de lui, grogna Yû.

— Me dire quoi ?!

— Tu es l'enjeu de la soirée, figure-toi. Ce soir, tu réintègres nos rangs.

— Mais, Yû...

— C'est déjà décidé, et Ferid est d'accord. »

Mika se retourna vers le président du club, qui observait l'échange d'un air amusé.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? s'insurgea Mika. J'ai pas mon mot à dire, moi ?! »

Ferid lui adressa un clin d'œil se leva, puis rejoignit le groupe des épéistes en quelques enjambées.

« Mes salutations... » dit-il en s'inclinant d'un geste aussi théâtral que gracieux.

Sans attendre une quelconque réponse, il se tourna vers les membres de son club et demanda à ce qu'on fasse de l'espace pour procéder à une série de duels. Lacus et René se dépêchèrent de s'exécuter, cachant difficilement leur enthousiasme.

« Les vampires sont très confiants, commenta Shinoa en les regardant faire.

— Peut-être l'escrime de spectacle est-elle plus redoutable qu'on ne le croit, ajouta Shihô remontant ses lunettes sur son nez.

— Peu importe ! s'enthousiasma Yoichi. On va les battre ! Pour Mika !

— Mais... » voulut encore protester ledit Mika.

Yû le planta d'un regard noir qui le fit involontairement reculer d'un pas. Il se heurta à Crowley, qui posa une main paternaliste sur son épaule.

« N'ai pas peur, Mika. Nous n'allons pas laisser ces petits insectes t'arracher à nous.

— Mais ce n'est pas le problème ! » s'emporta le blond.

Ferid s'approcha par la droite et susurra d'une voix cajôleuse :

« Oh que si, ça l'est, Mika-kun... Tu es à nous, maintenant. »

Un frisson d'une nature indéfinie parcourut le dos de Mika.

« Ça suffit ! tonna Glenn en s'avançant. Ferid, tu approuves tous les termes de l'accord ?

— Mais certainement. Un point par touche, et le gagnant remporte le droit de mastériser la partie de jeu de rôles qui va suivre. Asuramaru va arbitrer. »

Tout le monde se tourna vers la jeune fille de petite taille aux aux cheveux bleus. Elle avait l'air ravie d'officier en tant qu'arbitre, mais ses yeux couleur fauves abritaient une drôle de lueur diabolique, comme si elle espérait secrètement que la soirée se termine en bain de sang.

Les duels commencèrent sans perdre de temps. Yoichi se retrouva face à René, et fut déstabilisé par l'assurance nonchalante de son adversaire dès le début du combat. Le style de René était plus léger et plus rapide que le sien, et ses esquives impeccables. Yoichi s'énerva, et face à la finesse de son adversaire, son manque de concentration le fit perdre. Shinoa enchaîna contre Lacus. Contrairement à son collègue, la jeune fille conserva tout son sang-froid et ne se laissa pas impressionner par les feintes sournoises de son adversaire. Elle l'emporta avec une légère avance.

Ferid applaudit, ravi.

« Ça devient intéressant ! s'enthousiasma-t-il.

Glenn le fusilla du regard, et demanda à Shihô de s'avancer. Il ferailla avec brio contre la minuscule mais redoutable Krul Tepes, qu'il battit à plate couture. Puis, ce fut le tour de Makoto, qui affronta Lucal. Le rôliste, qui ce soir-là comme tous les soirs était outrageusement maquillé à grands coups d'eye liner et de rouge à lèvre couleur prune, ne fit qu'une bouchée de Makoto, qui n'était pas au sommet de sa forme aujourd'hui, et qui de toute façon désapprouvait toute cette histoire. Il ne participait que pour éviter les foudres de Glenn. Et vu le regard que celui-ci lui lança à la fin du combat, le jeune homme soupira lourdement en se disant que sa frustration sentimentale et sexuelle n'allait sans doute pas prendre fin cette nuit-là.

Ferid poussa gentiment Mika en avant.

« C'est ton tour, Mika-chan.

— Q-Quoi ?

— Ouais, viens te battre », approuva Yû en brandissant son boken.

Mika cligna des yeux.

« Mais j'ai jamais voulu tout ça... Yû, tu comprends pas...

— Tu m'expliqueras plus tard, là tout de suite j'ai pas envie d'entendre tes arguments. Allez ! »

Mika se plongea dans l'émeraude translucide des yeux de Yû, et ne put pas s'empêcher de sourire. Yû était insupportable, mais c'était la raison pour laquelle il l'aimait. Incroyablement têtu, jusqu'à être borné, énergique mais sensible, il se lançait à corps perdu dans tout ce qu'il faisait, même si c'était stupide. Mika hocha la tête.

« Très bien, Yû... Approche. »

Les deux combattants passèrent à l'action sans hésiter, et malgré leur sérieux, le duel s'éternisa. Ils connaissaient si bien leurs styles de combat respectifs qu'ils étaient capables d'anticiper les réactions de l'autre. Au bout de dix minutes sans aucune touche, Asuramaru mit fin au combat et déclara un match nul.

Ferid, qui n'avait pas envie de se battre ce soir-là, délégua la tâche à Crowley. Lequel se pourlécha les lèvres en contemplant un Glenn absolument furieux.

« C'est le match décisif, annonça Asuramaru. Le gagnant de ce duel remporte la victoire pour son équipe ! »

Les épéistes se tendirent. Comment avaient-ils pu se laisser dépasser ainsi ? Si Crowley l'emportait, c'était ce sadique de Ferid qui allait masteriser ! Comment pourraient-ils espérer gagner dans ces conditions ?

Et malheureusment, il devint très vite évident que Crowley ne maîtrisait pas que l'escrime de spectacle. C'était un épéiste expérimenté, qui déborda rapidement la défense de Glenn en le forçant à reculer.

« Allez, Glenn ! cria Yû. Tu vas pas laisser ce crétin t'avoir ! »

Les autres se joignirent à lui pour encourager leur président, mais c'était peine perdue. Crowley bougeait si vite qu'on voyait à peine ses déplacements. Glenn suait à grosses gouttes, tandis que le rôliste était à peine décoiffé.

« Enfoiré ! » hurla-t-il en tentant une attaque de front, assez brutale pour contrer la vitesse de son adversaire, et, espérait-il, l'effrayer un peu. Mais Crowley esquiva souplement d'un bond sur le côté et se fendit d'un sourire condescendant tandis qu'il pivotait sur lui-même pour toucher Glenn dans le dos. Celui-ci, furieux et humilié, voulut contre-attaquer, mais Asuramaru annonça tranquillement que le combat était terminé.

« Merveilleux ! s'exclama Ferid. Nous remportons donc la première manche ! Place au jeu ! »

Mika se sentit un peu coupable en constatant l'état d'énervement et de stress de ses anciens camarades. Si seulement il avait tout expliqué à Yû... Ils n'en seraient peut-être pas là. Et que se passerait-il si les rôlistes remportaient la partie ? Il n'avait jamais voulu se mettre le club de kendo à dos, et surtout pas faire de la peine à Yû. Il voulut s'excuser, mais son petit ami lui adressa un clin d'œil. Mika se figea. Il réalisa que Yû ne lui en voulait pas. Il allait tout faire pour le récupérer, et la situation en elle-même le mettait en colère, mais il ne le détestait pas. Mika lui sourit. Quelle que soit l'issue de la soirée, Yû lui laisserait une chance de s'expliquer.

VI

« Bien, fit Ferid lorsque tout le monde fut installé autour de la grande table ovale. Je vais adapter notre scénario de manière à vous y intégrer l'espace de cette soirée. Mes camarades et moi sommes des vampires, et nous avons pris le contrôle du monde et de la plupart des humains qui y résident. Vous, vous êtes des résistants. Vous faites partie de l'armée démoniaque impériale, un groupuscule créé pour anéantir les vampires en pactisant avec des démons. Vous avez bien vos fiches personnages ?

— J'ai rien compris à cette histoire de séraphin... protesta Yû.

— Pourquoi je suis pas général de l'armée ? s'insurgea Glenn de son côté.

— Pourquoi on doit _encore_ être sous les ordres de Glenn ? bougonna Makoto en écho.

— Je peux pas jouer vampire ? demanda Shinoa. Ça a l'air plus amusant...

— Je ne crois pas que je serais un très bon combattant avec des dagues... dit Shihô en faisant la moue. Et puis cette histoire de démons...

— Ça fait trop peur ! s'exclama Yoichi.

— Allons, allons, tempéra Ferid. Vous comprendrez les détails au fur et à mesure. Et quant à toi, Shinoa, rien ne t'interdit de trahir tes camarades...

— T'as plutôt pas intérêt ! tonna Glenn en tapant du poing sur la table.

— Dans ce cas, tu n'as qu'à être plus gentil, remarqua Shinoa. D'ailleurs, c'est sans doute ton sale caractère qui a fait fuir Mika du club de kendo... »

Le concerné rougit et détourna le regard.

Yû fronça les sourcils, perplexe. Pour la première fois, il se demanda s'il n'y avait pas une autre raison que cette histoire de dette envers Ferid pour expliquer la défection de Mika. Cela dit, il doutait que ce soit uniquement la faute de Glenn... Tant pis, ils régleraient ça plus tard. Pour l'heure, il fallait se concentrer. Ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de perdre la partie.

« Comment est-ce qu'on gagne ? demanda-t-il.

— C'est très simple, répondit Ferid en faisant rouler les dés dans sa main délicate. Nous allons nous affronter dans un quartier de la ville, mais pour corser les choses, chaque participant se lancera dans l'aventure d'un point de départ différent. Il va falloir tenter de se regrouper, ou bien essayer de survivre seul.

— Yosh ! » s'exclama Glenn, qui semblait avoir oublié sa colère au profit d'un enthousiasme enfantin à l'idée de jouer – et de gagner. « Les gars, ne jouez pas les héros, on va essayer de se regrouper le plus vite possible !

— Tut-tut, intervint Ferid. Tu n'es pas avec tes coéquipiers, tu ne peux pas discuter stratégie avec eux. Si tu veux le faire, tu dois les trouver d'abord. »

Crowley émit un petit soupir, entre ennui et amusement, signifiant quelque chose comme « ah, ces ignorants... », tandis que Lucal dévisageait ses adversaires à l'autre bout de la table avec un sérieux glacé, comme s'il comptait les étriper avec ses ongles taillés en pointe, et non avec quelques coups de chance aux dés. Krul souriait d'anticipation, jouant de son charme enfantin qui contrastait avec ses dents aiguisées et son expression si peu innocente, Lacus et René bavardaient entre eux, regrettant de ne pas pouvoir être ensemble dès le début. Mika regardait tout ce beau monde, hésitant entre la consternation et un amusement croissant. Que ce soit ses amis rôlistes ou ses anciens camarades de kendo, au fond, ils étaient pareils : ils jouaient ou se battaient comme si leur vie en dépendait. Ils agissaient avec passion, en s'investissant à fond, même si ça pouvait sembler stupide aux yeux des étudiants plus « normaux » qu'ils côtoyaient tous les jours.

Du côté des épéistes, on était nettement moins détendu. La plupart d'entre eux n'avait jamais participé à un jeu de rôles, et en plus, ils devaient démarrer séparés ! Makoto se mordillait la lèvre nerveusement tout en ne cessant de repousser une mèche échappée de sa queue de cheval dans un geste réflexe que Glenn avait toujours trouvé particulièrement craquant. Shihô ajusta ses lunettes sur son nez, concentré. Shinoha avait hâte de jouer et prenait tout ceci beaucoup moins au sérieux que ses camarades. Yoichi angoissait, et enfin Yû ne tenait plus en place.

« Nous jouerons de façon alternée entre les deux équipes. Honneur aux vaincus, ce sont eux qui joueront en premier, à commencer par Makoto. Ensuite, ce sera au tour de Crowley, et ainsi de suite, en choisissant toujours la personne à la droite du joueur précédent. À chaque tour, je vous explique le contexte, vous effectuez votre action, et on passe à la personne suivante. Des exceptions sont possibles, en fonction de la situation, mais je reste le seul à en décider. Chaque action est résolue par un jet de dés, et sa réussite dépend des caractéristiques de votre personnage et du résultat obtenu. C'est compris pour tout le monde ? »

Le club de kendo acquiesça de mauvaise grâce. Personne, à l'exception de Glenn, n'avait vraiment compris cette histoire de d20, d6 ou d4, selon le nombre de faces des dés lancés, et le rapport avec leurs caractéristiques, mais enfin, ils improviseraient au fur et à mesure.

« Bien ! s'exclama Ferid en tapant dans ses mains. Commençons. »

* * *

 _Dix minutes plus tard..._

La partie n'avait pas beaucoup avancé, mais Makoto venait de tomber sur Crowley, dont c'était maintenant le tour. Le rôliste fit la moue en posant son menton dans le creux de son menton.

« Je n'ai pas envie de l'affronter, déclara-t-il. Je préfère tenter de le séduire à l'aide de mes charmes vampiriques.

— Hein ?! » s'étrangla Glenn.

Makoto croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et redressa le menton, sans faire de commentaires. Si ce jeu permettait à Glenn de se rappeler qu'il était son petit ami, ça lui allait très bien.

« Tu ne peux pas intervenir, rappela Ferid au président du club de kendo avec un plaisir évident. Ok, Crowley, prend un d6. Pour une réussite, il te faut un 4, un 5 ou un 6. »

Crowley lança le dé. C'était la première confrontation de la partie, aussi, tout le monde attendait le résultat avec une impatience mêlée d'appréhension.

Le dé tomba sur le six.

« Réussite critique ! » s'enflamma le rôliste.

Makoto écarquilla les yeux, Crowley sourit en examinant sa victime avec un peu trop d'appétit au goût de Glenn, qui se décomposa encore plus quand Ferid annonça :

« Crowley, tu as ensorcelé Makoto. Il s'approche de toi comme hypnotisé et t'embrasse fougeusement avant de te laisser boire son sang.

— Ça va pas se passer comme ça ! s'écria Glenn en serrant le poing. Je veux faire un jet de perception pour voir si j'arrive à le localiser.

— Mais je t'en prie, dit Ferid en l'invitant à jouer d'un geste de la main. Un d10, précisa-t-il. Réussite entre 7 et 9.

— J'ai fait 7 !

— Tu entends du bruit sur ta droite et avances prudemment dans cette direction. Ahah, pas de chance, Glenn, ce n'est pas Makoto... Tu viens de retrouver Shinoha !

— Youpi ! commenta la jeune femme.

— Grr... Bon, c'est déjà ça, grogna le président du club.

— Lacus, c'est à toi...

— Je m'approche discrètement de la place où débouche la ruelle et je jette un coup d'œil.

— Fais un jet de discrétion.

— J'ai réussi !

— Tu aperçois Yoichi qui traverse la place, mais il ne te remarque pas.

— Trop fort ! »

Lacus tapa dans la main de René en signe de victoire.

« Pourquoi la discrétion ? se plaignit Krul. Tu veux pas te battre un peu, pour changer ? On s'ennuie !

— Je suis prudent, c'est tout. C'est pas en fonçant dans le tas qu'on va y arriver.

— Mouais...

— Mika, tu fais quoi ?

— Je monte sur le toit pour tenter de repérer mes camarades.

— Fais un jet de perception. Hum... Échec critique, Mika. En te penchant en avant pour mieux voir, tu perds l'équilibre et tu tombes du toit... Tu perds quatre points de vie.

— Et merde...

— C'est le karma ! rigola Yû. T'inquiète, je viens te sauver.

— Hé ho, Yû, on n'est pas censés aider les vampires ! protesta Shihô.

— Tu ne peux pas lui dire ça, il n'est pas à portée de voix, rappela Ferid.

— Il est à côté de moi !

— C'est un jeu de rôles. Ça ne peut bien se comprendre et bien se jouer que si l'on est doté d'un minimum d'imagination, Shihô-kun.

— M'appelle pas comme ça.

— Il y a autre chose que vous semblez ne pas réaliser, continua Ferid, les paupières à demi-closes sur l'éclat amusé de ses yeux. Dans une partie de jeu de rôles, mieux vaut ne pas trop contrarier le maître du jeu. Il a littéralement vos vies entre ses mains. Si vous vous entêtez à vouloir ignorer les règles de l'univers dans lequel nous jouons, je peux tout simplement décider de vous imposer des malus.

— Abuse pas, Ferid ! grogna Glenn.

— Je n'abuserai que si vous me donnez des raisons de le faire, alors s'il vous plaît, concentrez-vous un peu.

— Tu es bien trop patient, mon cher Ferid, commenta Crowley.

— Ce sont des débutants, répondit Ferid d'un ton faussement indulgent.

— Ça va, hein ! Pas besoin de ta compassion... » maugréa-t-on du côté du club de kendo.

Suite à une série de jets de dés chanceux, Yû parvint contre toute attente à retrouver Mika, qui peinait à se déplacer après avoir chuté du toit.

« Pour qu'il guérisse, je demande à Mika de boire mon sang, déclara Yû.

— Hors de question, protesta le blond. Je ne suis pas ce genre de vampire. Je ne bois que le sang de Krul.

— C'est pour sauver ta vie, idiot ! »

Mika croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et ferma les yeux.

« Ça m'est égal, déclara-t-il avec un calme olympien. Je ne boirai pas ton sang.

— Ah ! C'est ce qu'on va voir ! Je vais t'y forcer.

— Un jet de persuasion ? demanda Ferid, intéressé.

— Non, répondit Yû avec un sourire diabolique. Un jet de séduction.

— Tes statistiques sont pas terribles dans ce domaine, nota Glenn.

— M'en fous, je tente quand même !

— Vas-y, acquiesça le maître du jeu. ...Eh bien... Qui l'aurait cru ? C'est une réussite critique, Yûichiro-kun. Tu es en veine. » Il éclata d'un petit rire charmant. « Sans mauvais jeu de mots, bien entendu...

— Et comment que je suis en veine ! Alors ? Il boit mon sang ?

— Quand Mika voit ton cou découvert et palpitant, il perd l'esprit et se rue sur toi avec l'avidité d'un amant insatisfait. Mika, tu regagnes tes points de vie. »

Pendant ce temps, Makoto était toujours sous le charme d'un Crowley très satisfait de lui-même, Yoichi venait de se faire coincer par Lacus et René qui eux aussi avaient réussi à se retrouver, tandis que Shinoha et Glenn erraient désespérément sans rencontrer personne, et Krul et Shihô avaient engagé le combat. Lucal avait habilement su se faire oublier de tout le monde et filait Mika et Yû sans que ceux-ci ne s'en rendent compte. Asuramaru, cantonnée dans un rôle d'observatrice, semblait malgré tout apprécier chaque instant, avec toujours cette inquiétante lueur diabolique au fond des yeux.

Krul enchaîna les mauvais jets de dés et termina par un échec critique qui la conduisit à trébucher sur ses longs cheveux et à s'empaler sur sa propre épée. Yû et Mika firent équipe pour voler au secours de Yoichi. Lacus et René, qui n'apprécièrent pas la trahison de Mika – _décidément_ , soupira intérieurement le blond, _est-ce que je suis destiné même en jeu à poignarder dans le dos mes amis ?_ – et se retournèrent contre le couple toutes griffes dehors. Ce fut le moment que choisit Lucal pour émerger des ombres. Avec l'effet de surprise, il massacra Yû, mais choisit d'épargner Mika – après tout, ils avaient toujours besoin de lui pour leurs futures parties...

En bref, au terme d'une partie catastrophique, le club de kendo dut reconnaître une défaite amère.

« Quelle joie, Mika-chan, sourit Ferid. Tu restes avec nous... »

Le blond se leva, rejetant en arrière sa cape de vampire d'un geste digne.

« C'est à moi de décider comment j'emploie mon temps libre », annonça-t-il.

Il se tourna vers ses anciens camarades et déclara :

« C'est vrai, je dois de l'argent à Ferid. Je l'ai connu à l'époque du lycée et au fil de nos conversations, j'ai fini par lui avouer que je manquais d'argent pour m'inscrire à l'université. Il m'a généreusement proposé de m'avancer ce dont j'avais besoin. »

Un silence confus succéda à cette déclaration. Choqué, Yû mit un moment à retrouver sa langue.

« J'arrive pas à croire que tu m'en aies jamais parlé !

— T'avais pas assez d'argent pour m'aider, ça n'aurait fait qu'ajouter un poids sur tes épaules...

— C'est ridicule ! Et puis d'abord, où tu l'as connu ? »

Mika un fard, et Yû sentit son estomac se recroqueviller. Il avait peur de la réponse.

« Allons, Mika, il n'y a pas de quoi avoir honte, dit Ferid de sa voix trompeusement soyeuse. Dis-le-lui. »

Le blond déglutit, hésitant.

« Je l'ai rencontré dans... un...

— Accouche, Mika ! s'énerva Glenn. Une boîte gay ? Un club sado-maso ? »

Mika rougit encore plus.

« Non... Un... Un bar gothique ! » explosa-t-il, au bord des larmes.

Lucal sourit.

« Ah, la bonne époque... murmura-t-il en caressant pensivement le bord de son chapeau haut-de-forme.

— Tu y étais aussi ?! s'exclama Lacus.

— Ça t'étonne vraiment ? » se moqua son camarade René.

Yû avait de nouveau perdu l'usage de ses cordes vocales. Mika, branché goth ? Il avait l'impression de découvrir des pans entiers de l'existence de son petit ami qu'il ignorait, et pourtant, ils se connaissaient depuis leur plus tendre enfance, et ils étaient ensemble depuis le collège. Alors pourquoi Mika lui avait-il caché tout ça ? Soudain, il se sentit très con. Mika devait avoir de bonnes raisons de ne pas avoir parlé. Yû était toujours si sûr de lui, toujours si spontané... Est-ce qu'il n'avait pas, involontairement, empêché Mika de s'exprimer ? Est-ce qu'il avait vraiment prêté attention à ses problèmes ? Est-ce qu'il ne l'avait pas tout simplement ignoré quand les choses allaient mal pour lui ? Il baissa les yeux, et son expression s'assombrit. Super, maintenant, il était triste. Il préférait de loin être en colère, c'était bien plus facile à gérer.

« Je te demande pardon, Mika, murmura-t-il. J'ai cru que tu pouvais tout me dire, mais j'aurais dû savoir que je me mentais à moi-même. Je n'ai pas pris le temps de t'écouter ou de te comprendre.

— Comme c'est charmant... s'attendrit Ferid. Cela dit, c'est un peu tard pour t'en rendre compte, Yûichiro-kun.

— Ta gueule ! Toi, t'en profites pour le séduire, c'est mesquin, y a pas de quoi être fier !

— Moi, je suis juste là où on a besoin de moi », sourit Ferid, et pour une raison ou pour une autre, ce sourire glaça Yû – et ce n'était pas à cause des fausses canines.

Glenn, qui avait suivi attentivement la conversation, se leva à son tour.

« Je crois que nous nous sommes tous laissés emporter, déclara-t-il. Mika a raison : il fait bien ce qu'il veut, qu'il te doive de l'argent ou non, Ferid. Tu n'es pas assez idiot ni même assez malhonnête pour nier que tu as tourné la situation à ton avantage. »

Étonnamment, Ferid hocha la tête d'un air amusé.

« Cela dit, reprit Glenn, à l'instar de Yû, il me semble que nous sommes tous responsables de la défection de Mika : personne n'a pris la peine de l'écouter. Les rôlistes sont nos concurrents directs quand il s'agit d'obtenir des subventions, mais cela ne doit pas nous monter les uns contre les autres. Ce serait contre l'esprit du kendo, et... » La suite était visiblement plus difficile à prononcer. « Contre l'esprit convivial du jeu de rôles aussi, je pense.

— Quel étonnant revirement, commenta Crowley pour lui-même, souriant.

— C'est pourquoi je vous propose de faire une trêve, continua Glenn en l'ignorant. Nous tirer dans les pattes ne nous attirera pas plus de subventions. »

Makoto ouvrit de grands yeux. Ça n'arrivait pas souvent à Glenn de faire preuve de retenue, mais quand il le faisait, il démontrait un esprit chevaleresque qui ne manquait jamais de le rendre tout chose.

« Glenn a raison, intervint-il. Nous avons perdu, mais cela devrait surtout nous servir de leçon : on ne récupère pas un camarade en le forçant à réintégrer son groupe.

— C'est vrai... » acquiesça Shihô en baissant les yeux, appuyé par Shinoha et Yoichi.

Mika regarda ses anciens camarades, un peu perdu. D'un seul coup, il les voyait sous un autre jour, et regretta d'autant plus son comportement ambigu. Il aurait dû être honnête dès le début. Et puis, il réalisait que les membres du club de kendo l'appréciaient peut-être vraiment, et pas seulement pour ses qualités au combat... Il se sentit soudain ému, et comme Yû, même s'il l'ignorait, très bête.

« Je suis heureux que nous ayons réglé nos différends, déclara Ferid. Pour entériner la paix, je vous propose d'aller fêter ça au bar.

— Enfin ! s'écria Krul, avec l'appui enthousiaste d'Asuramaru et de Shinoha.

— Vendu ! approuvèrent Lacus et René.

— Les gars ? fit Glenn en se tournant vers son équipe.

— Ouais ! » fut la réponse unanime.

VII

 _I've been trying and I've been buying  
And I've been lying and I've been crying  
And that's how I know  
That I don't wanna go_

Adore Delano, _27 Club_

Il n'y avait plus rien d'ouvert à cette heure tardive, à part les bars de nuit. Ils en dénichèrent un au fond d'une ruelle douteuse. De derrière la porte d'entrée barricadée filtrait une musique rock lancinante et sensuelle. Tous n'étaient pas à l'aise avec cette ambiance, mais l'appel de la bière fut plus fort. Crowley, qui connaissait l'endroit, les fit entrer après un bref conciliabule avec le barman, et le groupe se dispersa rapidement dans les quatre coins de la salle, rôlistes et épéistes mélangés.

Accoudé au bar, Ferid contempla Mika et Yû qui échangeaient de tendres baisers avec un petit sourire de regret. Mais son désappointement ne dura guère : Crowley, peu désireux d'engager une confrontation avec un Glenn possessif, avait décidé de faire de lui sa cible du soir. Ferid écouta donc un moment son monologue en mode « drague », s'en lassa rapidement, attrapa son camarade par le menton et l'embrassa sauvagement en forçant sa langue entre les lèvres douces de Crowley. Celui-ci se raidit sous l'assaut, mais se détendit rapidement en enveloppant son camarade de ses mains glacées. Ferid laissa échapper un petit gémissement contraint. Il n'en pouvait plus de fantasmer, cela faisait des mois qu'il n'avait couché avec personne. Aussi, il ne résista même pas quand Crowley l'entraîna en direction des toilettes.

De son côté, Lucal jouait de ses charmes sur Shihô, qui crut qu'il avait trop bu quand il se prit à trouver séduisante la petite bouche fine du rôliste, et commença à rêvasser au goût qu'elles pouvaient avoir.

« Ça a le goût de mûre, dit soudain Lucal.

— Hein, quoi ?! s'alarma Shihô, soudain arraché à une contemplation qu'il avait cru discrète.

— Mon rouge à lèvres. Il est aromatisé à la mûre. »

 _Oh, merde... Mon fruit préféré !_

Lucal le regarda par en-dessous, ses yeux réduits à deux fentes obliques sous le rebord du chapeau dont il ne se séparait presque jamais. Puis, il s'approcha, et Shihô le regarda comme hypnotisé. Les lèvres au goût sucré promis fondirent sur les siennes, et il ne put s'empêcher de les effleurer de la pointe de la langue. Et Lucal avait raison. Elles avaient le goût de mûre.

De leur côté, Makoto et Glenn s'étaient isolés dans un coin. Ils s'engueulaient. Comme souvent. Enfin, pour être plus exact, Makoto engueulait Glenn, qui subissait sans broncher. Le jeune homme aux cheveux châtains finit par s'en apercevoir et cria encore plus fort :

« Alors, maintenant t'as perdu ta langue ?! Tu sais plus quoi dire ?! »

Glenn ne répondit pas tout de suite, contemplant ce grain de beauté sous l'œil droit de Makato, réhaussant l'éclat noisette de son regard. Il était sous le charme. Comment avait-il pu le négliger à ce point ? Il adorait le kendo, c'était sa passion, mais il n'y avait pas que ça dans la vie. Le kendo ne serait rien sans Makoto.

Qu'y avait-il à dire ? Les paroles ne valent pas grand-chose dans un couple, quand elles ne sont pas accompagnées d'actions. Alors, il se pencha par-dessus la table et embrassa délicatement son petit ami. Puis, il se recula, et caressa sa joue du bout des doigts.

« Je suis désolé pour tout, Makoto. Je me suis comporté comme un idiot. Tu veux bien me pardonner ? »

Makoto avait déjà les larmes aux yeux – _foutue sensibilité !_ pensa-t-il tandis qu'il s'entendait dire :

« C'est déjà tout pardonné, Glenn.

— Je t'aime, mais je sais que je ne te le montre pas assez.

— Tais-toi. »

Glenn s'exécuta et l'embrassa de nouveau.

Shinoha et Krul, qui regardaient ces couples éperdus avec le même ennui désabusé, s'assirent ensemble et entrechoquèrent leurs pintes bien mousseuses.

« Plutôt sympa, la soirée, dit Shinoha.

— Malgré votre défaite ? interrogea Krul.

— Bah, moi, je m'en fichais... Je voulais juste m'amuser.

— Moi aussi ! Ces mecs prennent tout beaucoup trop au sérieux.

— À qui le dis-tu... »

Elles échangèrent un regard de connivence et descendirent une bonne partie de leur pinte. Un quart d'heure plus tard, les yeux plus brillants, elles commencèrent à se considérer l'une et l'autre sous un nouvel angle. Quelque chose passait entre elles, comme une vibration sourde et riche qui les attirait l'une vers l'autre.

« Shinoha... murmura Krul d'un ton rêveur. Tu es très belle, tu le sais ?

— Pas vraiment... Mais je peux te dire la même chose. »

Krul tendit la main par-dessus la table et attrapa celle de Shinoha.

« Tu... tu aimes les filles ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix tendue.

— Ça se peut bien », répondit Shinoha, ambiguë, un sourire au coin des yeux.

Krul passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, attirant un regard fasciné de sa camarade de boisson. La rôliste se hissa des deux coudes sur la table et se pencha vers l'épéiste.

« Embrasse-moi », dit-elle d'un ton mi-autoritaire, mi-interrogatif.

Shinoha s'exécuta, enveloppée du parfum floral suranné de Krul. Le baiser fut long, tendre, éveillant un désir latent qui se fit de plus en plus concret. Bien que petit, le bar comportait des toilettes pour les hommes _et_ pour les femmes, ce qui leur épargna de tomber sur Crowley et Ferid, mais pas de les entendre, ce qui accentua encore la flambée de désir.

Dans cette ambiance vibrante d'amour, Lacus et René ricanaient dans un coin. Personne n'avait jamais su s'ils étaient ensemble ou non, mais une chose demeurait certaine : là où on trouvait l'un, on trouvait l'autre. Le reste appartenait à leur propre petit monde, et ce soir ne fit pas exception... ou presque. Puisqu'ils inclurent Yoichi, qui se sentait un peu dépassé par les la concentration élevée en phéromones qui imprégnait l'atmosphère. Les deux rôlistes l'accueillirent à bras ouverts, même si Yoichi fut d'abord bien en peine de déterminer si Lacus et René l'appréciaient vraiment, ou tentaient de se jouer de lui. Il se décida pour la première hypothèse et le duo se transforma en trio d'étudiants éméchés qui rigolaient à s'en décrocher les côtes.

Quant à Yû et Mika, ils s'étaient expliqués calmement. Ils avaient tous les deux pleuré. Mais maintenant, ils se déhanchaient près du bar, très près l'un de l'autre, attirant des regards de convoitise de la part des clients. La lumière ténue étincelait dans les cheveux de Mika et allumait un éclat étrange dans les yeux de Yû. Contrairement à Crowley et Ferid, et Shinoha et Krul, ils préféraient faire durer ce moment subtil et éprouvant où l'attirance entre deux personnes se construit et grandit, jouant sur toute la palette de la frustration et du désir. Et puis, pour eux, chaque geste, chaque regard, parlait aussi d'amour. De leurs regrets, de leurs aspirations. Ils recollaient les morceaux en dansant ensemble, les lèvres proches à s'en effleurer, les mains égarées sur les hanches et le creux des reins.

Enfin, ils se rapprochèrent et leurs bouches se mêlèrent au son d'une ballade rock aux accents doux amers. Mika avait très chaud et la tête lui tournait.

« Désolé, Yû, murmura-t-il. Je ne te comprenais pas vraiment. Ni toi, ni les gens du kendo. Mais tout ça a changé...

— Je ne t'ai pas compris non plus, murmura Yû, ses lèvres bougeant contre les siennes. Tout ça, c'est ma faute. Mais maintenant, c'est fini... pas vrai, Mika ?

— Je ne partirai plus », confirma le blond en plantant ses yeux si clairs, et pourtant toujours assombris par leur sérieux, dans ceux de Yû.

« Parfois j'oublie... dit le brun. Toutes ces années... Comme si tu m'étais acquis... Excuse-moi, Mika. Je ferai mieux.

— Moi aussi. »

Mika posa une main sur l'arête de sa hanche, baissa les yeux sur la chemise entrouverte, la poitrine luisante de sueur, inspira le parfum un peu piquant de Yû.

« Je pourrai jamais me passer de toi... Je... »

Sa phrase suivante fut interrompue par un baiser fiévreux auquel il répondit de tout son corps.

Seule au bar, Asuramaru hocha la tête d'un air satisfait. C'était le résultat qu'elle escomptait. Si le club de jeux de rôles et le club de kendo cessaient de se faire la guerre... Cela laisserait le champ libre à son propre club pour grimper au sommet ! Pendant que rôlistes et épéistes se bécotaient, une ère nouvelle allait démarrer... pour la calligraphie !


End file.
